


Safety Blanket

by Xx_DrUnKwOnGo69_xX



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bromance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, cute af nap time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 14:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11488380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_DrUnKwOnGo69_xX/pseuds/Xx_DrUnKwOnGo69_xX
Summary: Jooheon is still feeling shaken after his discovery of his past life, Matthew. He just wants to nap it all away.





	Safety Blanket

**Author's Note:**

> For those who haven't seen it, during an episode of No Exit, the members were put under hypnosis to explore their past lives.
> 
> Jooheon's past life was a performing tiger called Matthew, who wanted to escape but didn't have the courage. It gets pretty heavy and pretty emotional, and the other members looking on get pretty torn up as well. Hoseok ends up crying along with Jooheon.
> 
> The whole thing is pretty heartwrenching, so if you haven't seen it and you want to, you've been warned. 
> 
> I wrote this because I myself was in need of some comfort this week, and I like to imagine how caring the other members would have been towards Jooheon after filming had completed.

Jooheon is on his back on his bed, arms curled around the large stuffed Ryan toy that Minhyuk lent to him. The skin around his eyes burns from all the crying and he desperately wants to sleep. But he can’t.

He wishes he could blame the mid afternoon sun; even though the curtains are closed, Jooheon can still feel the glare beating down on their small apartment in Gangnam. It still isn’t quite summer yet, but the sun is bright and harsh.

But no, that isn’t what keeps him awake.  
In all honesty, he’s scared to sleep. If he sleeps, he might dream of Matthew.

Matthew. His traumatic past life that had been unlocked from his subconsciousness earlier in the day. He doesn’t remember a lot of things about Matthew (though his members had reminded him of what he said when he’d asked) but he still carries the ghost of what he’d felt. It makes him want to just curl up and cry. He’d felt so many personality similarities with Matthew, and it terrifies him.

He really wants to sleep. But he can’t.

  
The others had tried to help him, in their own ways, but in the end Jooheon had pushed them away. He didn't want to talk about it, not with any of them. He just wanted some peace so he could try to ignore it for a while.

  
But now that he has peace, he’s finding it harder to ignore. He feels lonely and afraid, the small room starting to make him feel caged (not unlike how Matthew had been).

  
He’s just about to roll off his bed to find somewhere else to nap when the door to his shared room opens quietly. Jooheon stays still, pretending to be asleep. He still doesn't want to talk to anyone.

  
Whoever it is creeping into the room, their footsteps are so quiet that Jooheon is unable to tell who it is. The mattress depresses slightly as the mystery member climbs onto the bed beside him. A warm body curls into his side and then a heavy arm is carefully placed across his chest. If the thickness of the arm and body isn’t enough of an indicator, the steady breathing next to Jooheon’s ear is. He could honestly tell all of them apart just by their breathing.

“You don’t have to pretend to be asleep, I know you’re awake.” Hoseok’s voice is gentle and comforting next to Jooheon’s ear.

Jooheon lets out a deep sigh, then opens his eyes to stare at the ceiling. “What are you doing, hyung? I really don’t want to talk about it.”

“I’m not here to talk. I just thought that, if you were having some trouble sleeping, maybe some company would help?” Jooheon turns his head enough that he can see his hyung’s face, and sure enough, the earnesty in his voice matches the earnesty in his face. There’s worry and concern there, too. Jooheon suddenly realises that maybe watching him go through that hypnosis and not being able to do anything to help had been just as difficult as experiencing it.

At least Jooheon had been able to forget some of it - for Hoseok, the whole thing was probably fresh in his mind, and for someone with such a pure, caring heart, it must be torture.

  
“Yeah, thanks hyung. That would be good. Thanks.”

They shuffle a little bit to get more comfortable, Jooheon turning so he can curl up into his hyung’s chest (Ryan, not forgotten, sandwiched between them). Hoseok gently runs his hand through Jooheon’s hair, everything about him steady and calm. “Any time, Jooheonie.”

  
Right before he finally drifts off into a peaceful sleep, Jooheon thinks to himself that if he’d been lucky enough to have been blessed with an older brother, he would have wanted him to be just like Hoseok.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fic that doesn't have smut in it - is that weird??


End file.
